vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mako Tsunami
Summary Mako Tsunami, known as Ryota Kajiki in the manga and Japanese versions, is a fisherman who wants to become the greatest fisherman ever in honor of his father, who died on a shipwreck. He uses mostly WATER-based cards in his Duel Monsters Deck. He came third in the Regional Duel Monsters Championship. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Mako Tsunami, Ryota Kajiki Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human, Duelist, Fisherman Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Skilled Spear Wielder), Illusion Creation (Can create holograms of monsters and cards with his Duel Disk) Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Average Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: At least Average Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Illusion Creation Standard Equipment: Deck, Duel Disk, Spear Intelligence: Above Average (Despite relying almost solely on monsters rather than traps and spells, Mako nearly defeated both Yugi and Joey in duels.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: FiendKraken-OW.png|Fiend Kraken GreatWhiteTerror-OW.png|Great White Terror Jellyfish-OW.png|Jellyfish KairyuShin-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Kairyu-Shin AmphibianBeast-OW.png|Amphibian Beast FlyingFish-OW.png|Flying Fish GreatWhite-OW.png|Great White TheLegendaryFisherman-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|The Legendary Fisherman FortressWhale-OW.png|Fortress Whale FortressWhalesOath-OW.png|Fortress Whale's Oath ReturnoftheDoomed-OW.png|Return of the Doomed Umi-OW.png|Umi TornadoWall-OW.png|Tornado Wall Tributo_torrencial.jpg|Torrential Tribute *'Duelist Kingdom Deck:' **'Monsters:' ***'Fiend Kraken:' A giant squid that drags its enemies to a watery grave. ***'Great White Terror:' A giant shark that attacks from underwater with its large mouth. ***'Jellyfish:' An almost invisible, semi-transparent jellyfish that drifts in the sea. ***'Kairyu-Shin:' A sea dragon known as the King of the Ocean, it attacks its enemies with huge tidal waves. *'Battle City Deck:' **'Monsters:' ***'Amphibian Beast:' A powerful monster with immense speed on both land and sea. ***'Flying Fish:' A fish with the power of flight that is rumored to grant those who see it three wishes. ***'Great White:' A giant white shark with razor-sharp teeth. ***'Jellyfish:' An almost invisible, semi-transparent jellyfish that drifts in the sea. ***'The Legendary Fisherman:' While "Umi" is on the field, this card is unaffected by Spell effects and cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent the opponent from attacking Mako directly. ***'Fortress Whale:' A powerful monster that can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Fortress Whale's Oath". **'Spells:' ***'Fortress Whale's Oath:' This card is used to Ritual Summon "Fortress Whale". Mako must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or his hand. ***'Return of the Doomed:' Returns 1 of Mako's monsters destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle during this turn to his hand at the end of this turn. ***'Umi:' Increase the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 points. Decrease the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro-Type monsters by 200 points. **'Traps:' ***'Tornado Wall:' This card can only be activated when "Umi" is active on the field. As long as "Umi" remains face-up on the field, any damage to Mako's Life Points becomes 0. When "Umi" is destroyed or removed from the field, this card is also destroyed. ***'Torrential Tribute:' Destroys all monsters the opponent controls when they summon a monster. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Neutral Characters Category:Duelist Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Card Users Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Illusionists